Ouija: A Story
It was pretty much an awesome Friday. It was the start of Spring Break, my school had shut down due to an electrical short, I was out partying until the day came, except for one thing. At 4:00 am, while behind a local store, my friend, Graham, mentioned he had an Ouija Board. I asked him if we could have a seance using it. Graham had said yes, so we went to his house to play with it. When we got to Graham’s house, there were a lot more teens there with us to party, because the party regularly moved throughout the night. Out of the 200-450 of them, there were only 3 other cohorts with me and my friend. “Alright, guys, if we get started on the Ouija session now, we can probably finish it by morning.” I declared. “Ok, here is how you use it,” Graham started to instruct. “Each of you people, including me, place your index and middle fingers on each corner on this pointer, but place them on the pointer lightly! And I do mean lightly! We can take turns asking the board questions. Am I clear?” After we all replied yes, the session began. Graham took the first turn, asking the Ouija Board who we were speaking to. Then, the teen to the left of me, called Butch, asked, “When did you die?” It was a stupid question, but you’re always curious when you’re contacting someone from the other side. The entity replied, “Never.” That was quite confusing, like how could you be dead and not have ever lived. My only assumption was that the entity we were talking might have been born dead. After a minute or two of talking with this entity, I noticed something very wrong. The entity began acting like a demon, saying stuff like, “Hail the devil” The devil is our leader!” and other eerie things like that. I literally started to become petrified, to the point where I wasn’t even moving. The other teenagers with me could tell that my hands were just resting on the pointer, not moving, like rocks. After the party, Graham had to drive me to his domicile. I didn’t want to go back to my house because of my state of shock, so that is why he took me to his domicile... We’d been there many times, from when I first met him at the age of 19 back in the day when we played Call of Duty 4 online all day. Graham decided to take me back to my humble abode so I could get my laptop so we could play some video games together. I mainly played Skryim, wanting to become a force to be reckoned with. After spending the following morning at Graham’s, we decided to use the Ouija Board again. We set up 4 cameras around Graham’s house, one in his kitchen, one in the living room, (also pointing near the bathroom) one in the basement, and one in Graham's room. Upon my request, Graham and I strode to the local cemetery. We decided to hold our seance in one of the paths at the cemetery. After a minute of the pointer moving all over the board in a silly manner, we came in contact with the same demon that we had talked to before at the party. The demon mentioned how Satan is watching, which really terrified me. The demon also mentioned that he was out there, around the city I lived in. I didn’t like hearing that, because I scare easily, and the thought of a fucking demon roaming around my city is going to give me a shitload of nightmares. If I happen to curse, it is only when I get scared and abashed that I begin to use my sailor’s tongue. The demon kept saying that the Ouija Board belonged to him, and if we ever use this Ouija Board again in the future, the only entity we’ll get would be the demon. At one point during the session, I asked the demon what his name was. Although Graham asked the demon what his name was at the party the night before, I forgot, so I asked for it’s name again. The demon replied that his name was Alastir. After that session, there was suddenly a whole bunch of fog around me and my friend. Graham said that off in the distance, he could see a dark figure. After a couple minutes, I saw the same figure that my friend was seeing. We started sprinting away, because the demon started running towards us. After what seemed like weeks of sprinting, we finally landed on a street. After a while of plodding around town, we eventually saw my friend’s house. We decided to enter it and check on the cameras. After watching the footage that each of the cameras took, we noticed nothing paranormal, save for some macabre scratches on the lenses of every camera. My friend and I immediately recognized something wasn’t right when we noticed those scratches. The next few days we tried to get the whole mess out of our heads We did, except for when my friend called me up while I was playing Sniper:Ghost Warrior 2. He told me that he heard bloodcurdling laughing coming from his room when he tried to sleep. He decided to stay at my place for a few days because of that event. He had brought his PC, his iPhone, his iPad, and some of his video games. The day after my friend decided to stay at my house was a Sunday. We spent the morning watching TV, but mainly playing Black Ops II. Sometime during the early afternoon was when things started to become out of the ordinary. We started to hear some chilling noises of what sounded like it was coming from the front door of my home. After standing completely frozen for a while, we just decided to start up a match on Halo 4 and get those noises out of our head. After about 14-27 matches, we heard that damned noise again, but this time it was coming from my bedroom. After a minute of arguing who had to go into my room, I decided that we both go in there. So we did and we found that the bloodcurdling noises were coming from my bedroom window. “Uhh, I think we should not see what that fucking noise is, Dennis.” Graham said in a chilled voice. “Well, I agree with you and I disagree with you; I wanna track down that noise, but I am so fucking scared to do that,” I replied. “I’m gonna go take a piss,” Graham said. “After I get done I wanna play Borderlands 2.” “Whatever,” I said. “I’m just bored right now. I decided to go to the living room and just play Minecraft until Graham got back. At one point, I had the idea to whip out the Ouija Board. Graham tried to dissuade me from that, but I eventually persuaded him to it, although he was very reluctant. We had to go back to his house to retrieve the Ouija Board, but it was no big deal, well, at least for me. I decided to go with my friend as he went to retrieve the Ouija Board. We decided to hold the seance in my room. My room is very small and it was close to a window. We had all the lights off save for one candle. We had asked to talk to a different entity. We did establish contact with a different entity, or so we thought. We had a conversation with a dead person called Ade. He told us about the dangers of Alastir. Ade told us that since it was witch hour Alastir was on the prowl. Graham got frightened, even though it is really hard to frighten him, and he just froze in fear. I kept talking with the board, and at one point it said, "Hide". Acting quickly due to my quick reflexes I hid under my bed, while my friend just stood frozen in fear, unable to move. I started to hear footsteps around the house, although that couldn’t have been possible because my newlywed parents were on a one-week honeymoon that started last night. I then heard my door open. I looked out from under my bed. A black figure with red eyes sprinted to get to my room and took Graham. This time, Graham was kicking, screaming and I think he even cried... At the time I didn’t wanna know what where Alastir was taking Graham. All I know is that Graham is still missing to this very day. I don’t know if he will ever be found. I think Alastir took Graham down to Hell. Category:Disappearances Category:Items/Objects Category:Demon/Devil